House of Alexius
'My family... Is hard to describe them. Let's just say they aren't the kind of people you would like to have as enemies. Or even the one you wanna meet in a dark alley' - Dimitri Alexius, describing his family |color = Gold|text = White|name = House of Alexius|leader = Czar Alexius|status = Existant}} The Most Noble and Most Ancient House of Alexius is the most noble and powerful family of Fiore, second only to the Royal Family itself. With a great power in politics and economically powerful, they lead the City of Eden, the greatest city in the entire country. Although the family had much branches before, many of them were destroyed one hundred years prior to the start of the storyline. During the civil wars in Seven and Bellum, the remaining bloodlines were obliterated, remaining a single line, who culminated in a single surviving member, Irene Alexius, who was a heir to all the fortune and power from all bloodlines. She married Czar, who adopted her surname. After her death, the only remaining blood members of the family are their nine children, from which one is dead and three have defected Overview One of the oldest and most powerful families of the entire continent of Ishgal, they history can be traced back to the year of R527, in which they rose to power and proeminence inside the Pergrande Kingdom. Through an extense list of marriages, they generated many bloodlines. Traditionally, no member of the family ever give up their surname, no matter being male or female. The partner always must change their surnames to Alexius. This generated a hundred bloodlines through the entire peninsula. Each of these bloodlines used one another to gain more power and respect. However, in the last century, many problems threatened the family's existence The first war against the Alvarez Empire had damaged much of their bloodlines, and the second one, a century before the storyline's start, had completely destroyed them. The remaining seven bloodlines accumulated the power from the others. However, the civil wars in Seven and Bellum had caused their ultimate doom, erasing them all. The sole remaining bloodline joined the power from all others and became the most influential family in Fiore, with Irene Alexius being the single vessel for all this power She married Czar, another noble man whose family has died in a crisis, and, to save his family's legacy, he joined her in union and they gave birth to nine children, all of who were born with the family's well-known magical abilities. From these children, only five are currently members of the family. One is dead, two are runaway and one left the family Currently, Irene is dead and her eldest son, Mikhail, controls the family empire now. They are the rulers of the City of Eden, considered the greatest city in Fiore now, even greater than the capital Crocus. Irene died of natural causes. Sasha left the family to pursue her dream of becoming a Rune Knight, eventually becaming the greatest knight of the First Regiment. Ekaterina died in a terrible battle between invaders in the town and her family, as she refused to harm anyone. Both Ania and Dimitri runned away from their home due to their family's sadistic and evil nature, wanting a life of truth and adventure. Ania's religious background made her way into the Zentopia Church, where now she no longer is called Ania and attends by the new name of Sister Brigitte, and Dimitri joined Fairy Tail Guild Power Considered the second most noble family of Fiore and one of the most nobles of the continent, surpassing even some royal families, the House of Alexius is fierce and powerful. They are ridiculously rich in astronomical proportions. Their importance is just increased by the fact they manage, as governors, the City of Eden, the greatest city of Fiore which outclasses even Crocus, the capital itself. Eden is a major point, having a hundred turistical attractions, a giant port who is even greater than Hargeon's, and stays in the exact point between Fiore, Seven and Bosco, turning it a major location. With a great population, Eden's richness only multiplies the Alexius's own Also, talking about their power, they are also a well-known family of mages. Irene was a very powerful mage whose five sons and four daughters inherited her enormous power. However, one of the families problems is their sadism and inner evil Familiar Sadism Irene was known to be very sadistic, and legends that she captured youths to torture and kill are known by the wise people. These legends are all true. In fact, they are even good, as they say she captured around three dozens and tortured them fastly before killing them. In reality, she captured, through all her life-time, nearly two hundred people, torturing them for weeks, using magic to keep them alive and daily torturing them seeing their slow death. Although Czar did not shared this level of sadism, he had a level of it, as they both enjoing seeing the suffering and helplessness in the others Some of their children inherited this darkness. Vladmir is known to be as cruel as his mother, if not even more. Gavril's love for fights feeds this inner evil and he love seeing his opponents bleeding and screaming of pain, although he does not bring this outside the battlefield. Mikhail seems to have this sadism more sexually-oriented in his case. Sasha also had it but her training to be a Rune Knight almost erased this. Ania and Natasha both have it in a lower level: Ania likes to see the pain and the suffering in all those who do not share her belief in Zentopia, and Natasha seems to have this sadism similar to Mikhail's, being sexually-oriented, although she has it in a much minor way. Out of all siblings, Nikolai seems to be the single one who does not have this dark trait. Dimitri has a it hidden in his own personality, and it resurfaces anytime he feels an immense hatred of his enemy Synopsis Dark Spring arc City of Heresy arc Members Trivia * The family has a Russian motif ** This is related to the fact they appeared from the Pergrande Kingdom, whose main language is, indeed, Russian * Although Dimitri is listed as younger than Natasha, they are actually twins, with him being younger than her by only mere two minutes * Nikolai is believed by many to be younger than Vladmir due to his sweet personality. With Sasha, she is believed to be younger than Mikhail because he leads the family. Actually, he leads the family as a substitute, as Sasha left them to join the Rune Knights Navigation